


Baby Angel

by jeontaetae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Niall, but zayn loves him anyway, cute protective zayn, liam loves Louis, narry are besties, stubborn Niall, zayn basically gets Niall everything he wants, zouis too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontaetae/pseuds/jeontaetae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is excited about having a baby, Niall not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Angel

[Nialls belly](http://www.cosmeticlaserskinsurgery.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/pregnant-belly.jpg)

 "I fucking hate you" he hears Niall yelling in the living room 

he sigh. 'Here we go again' he mentally thinks. 

Apparently it's his fault that Niall is fat. Well he has part of the fault but he thinks Niall looks absolutely beautiful bc he is carrying his baby. But Niall sees zayn lately like he is a monster. 

he make his way to the kitchen to get Niall a piece of cheesecake bc that's the baby favorite apparently bc Niall absolutely hates it. 

"Here you go, love" zayn says kindly to his pregnant boyfriend 

"you just want me to get even more fat" Niall said not taking the plate. 

'god give me patience' zayn thinks 

"baby I told you already you look gorgeous" zayn said trying to touch nialls belly 

"no I don't" Niall said swapping zayns hand 

okay that really hurts zayn fellings

"look the bright side, in one month we are going to have a little baby in out arms" zayn said siting on the couch with Niall 

"bright side? I have to get him out of my body first and that's not going to be pretty zayn" Niall said frowning 

"yes but when we are going to hold him all of this would be worthy" zayn said smiling 

he is excited ever since Niall told him he was pregnant he literally jump so high from the happiness. He is going to be a father  

He got even more excited when the doctor told them that the baby was going to be a boy.

He would have been happy with a girl but a boy is different. The girl can come next well he hopes bc Niall doesn't look like even want this.

"Here let me feed you" zayn said grabbing the plate with the cheesecake. 

"No" Niall yell throwing the plate with the cheesecake to the ground 

"okay I am done" zayn said leaving to the kitchen. He grabs a towel to clean the living room 

"Niall all of this yelling isn't going to help the baby" zayn said 

Niall start trying to get up but he was struggling with the weight of his belly. 

"Let me" zayn said trying to help Niall up. 

"No I can do it" Niall said stubbornly 

"you know what? Fine. Be like this" zayn said getting his keys 

"where are you going?" Niall said 

"out" zayn said closing the door 

 

He is not going to left Niall alone. Of course not. So he calls the one he thinks Niall isn't going to treat that bad. 

"Harry?" Zayn said on the phone. 

"Zayn? Bro. What's up?" harry said sounding very happy 

"can you watch Niall for me for a few hours?" Zayn said getting in his car. 

"Sure. Where are going?" Harry said 

"need to clear my head for a bit" zayn said. 

"Something wrong?" Harry said sounding concern

its not a secret that Niall had been a little bitchy to everyone. 

"Hormones" zayn simple said. 

"be right there" Harry said 

"thank you Harry I really appreciate it" zayn said 

"no problem" Harry said 

zayn end the call

XXXXXXX

"Here" Louis said handing zayn a cup of tea. 

"You let Niall alone?" Liam said 

"Of course not, I call Harry to keep him company" zayn said taking a sit on one of louis and Liam's couches on their living room. "I wouldn't let him alone in his state" zayn said taking a sip of the tea. 

"Great, now Harry is going to find either an angry Niall or a crying Niall" Louis said chuckling. "Either way he is so screw" louis said 

"Louis" Liam said rubbing Louis back 

"sorry zayn" Louis said siting on the couch with zayn 

"he didn't let me sleep with him last night" zayn said covering his face. "He call me a monster" zayn mumbled 

"zayn I am so sorry" Liam said 

"since he got to the 6 semester, all he says is that he hates me" zayn said. "Now he only got one more month left and the baby would be here" zayn continue saying. "But all he does is shove me away and calling me names" zayn start crying. "He doesn't even let me touch his belly, I haven't feel the baby move you know how that hurts?" Zayn start sobbing 

Louis grabs him and hide his face on his neck. 

"Call niall, I am going to give him a piece of my mind" Louis said to Liam 

"you are not going give niall a piece of your mind, you dumb ass" Liam said shaking his head. "He is pregnant, he is an emotional wreck right now. You don't know how he feels" Liam said. 

"Still he should let zayn touch his belly, feel his son" Louis said 

"i know, but we have to understand him, we don't know how he feels, he has someone growing inside of him for crying out loud" Liam said 

zayn nod his head on Louis neck 

"you want a cigarette?" Louis ask to zayn. 

"I am trying to quit Louis, I can't smoke with the baby around" zayn said 

Louis nod. "I thought that will clear your mind" Louis shrug 

"thank you" zayn said. "Do you mind if I sleep on your couch for a few hours?" Zayn said 

"sure mate, all you want" Liam said 

"babe, bring zayn some pillows and blankets" Louis said 

Liam nod. Poor zayn he thinks not be able to feel his son moving on nialls belly. What it's wrong with him? 

 

Harry gets inside zayn and nialls house slowly bc he doesn't know who he is going to find 

"sweet cheeks?" He calls Niall walking to the living room 

and he finds a frowning Niall. Yeah angry Niall it is.

"Hey sweetie" he shows Niall his dimple smile 

"hey" Niall said all serious. 

"Ow" Niall wince a little bit. He rub his stomach 

"is he kicking?" Harry ask 

Niall nod. "He is going to be a football player for sure" Niall chuckled lightly 

"Can I?" Harry said reaching for nialls belly 

Niall frown. Harry immediately move his hand away. 

"Okay" Harry sigh. "Do you want something to eat?" Harry said 

"you are just like zayn aren't you? Trying to make me even more fat. Look at me Harry. I feel like a fucking whale and I look like one, I can't even look at my feet" Niall said trying to look at his feet but failing 

"to me you are beautiful" Harry said calmly

"to my you are beautiful" Niall said mocking Harry's word. "bullshit" Niall yell at Harry. 

"I am going to make you a pasta" Harry said getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen. 

Poor zayn, that's not Niall, that's... He doesn't even know how to describe Niall. And zayn has been living with that all of this time. Poor guy no reason he always tired and sad. 

He hears sobs from the living room okay he change to crying Niall 

yup he is crying. 

He sees niall trying to whip to whip his tears the small shirt he is wearing revealing his belly 

"I fucking hate this" Niall said touching his belly. "I can't even mov-ee" Niall sobs. "I want the baby out but I don't want to get in labor" Niall said. 

He is red. Is that normal? 

"Niall are you suppose to be that red?" Harry said 

"don't worry, I get like that when the baby is kicking me to hard" Niall said. 

"Are you excited?" Harry said. 

"Of course not you loser. Would you be excited if a 20 pounds baby came out of your asshole?" Niall said glaring at Harry 

Harry chuckled 

"how do you know he is going to weight that much?" Harry said 

Niall point to his big belly. "Ain't fooling anyone with this" Niall said 

"zayn is going to left me when the baby it's born" Niall said biting his lip. "I have been treating him so horrible, and I don't even know why" Niall said crying even more 

"he has been nothing but sweet and kind and I am the monster" Niall said 

"I want zaynie" Niall said covering his face crying more and more 

Harry nod 

He walks to the kitchen to make a call. 

He calls zayn. 

"Zayn?" Harry ask 

"no it's me Louis" Louis said on the phone 

"I think zayn needs to come back, Niall is crying and calling for zayn" Harry said 

"he is sleeping" Louis said 

"then wake him up Louis" Harry said. 

Louis nods and make his way to wake up zayn. 

"Zayn?" He lightly touch zayns shoulder 

zayn mumbled a "what?" 

"Niall is crying for you" Louis said 

zayn immediately stood up. 

Louis hand zayn the phone. 

"Yes?" Zayn ask 

"hold on a second zayn" Harry said 

he walks to the living room 

"Niall?" He shake nialls shoulder 

"it's zayn" Harry show Niall the phone 

Niall immediately grab the phone tight to his ear 

"zaynie? I am so sorry" Niall said crying 

zayn couldn't believe what he just hear. His baby is calling him zaynie after 4 months without calling him cute stuff 

he crys at that. "I love you baby, so much. You don't have to apologize" zayn said whipping his tears 

"I need to zaynie, I was mean to you, and you were nothing but sweet with me" Niall said 

"it's okay baby, you know I love you no matter what" zayn said 

"I love you too, love you so much. I need you here with me" Niall said 

zayn start getting up from the couch. 

"I'll be right there, hold on baby" zayn said 

"zaynie can you bring me ice cream please?" Niall said all sweet and kind 

he smile so big. "Anything baby, for you anything" zayn said 

Niall giggles  

"Got a go" zayn said waving his hand at Liam and Louis 

Liam wrap his arm around Louis. "So you think we can try?" Liam whisper to Louis. 

"Oh hell no. Have you seen Niall? No way" Louis said 

"c'mon you would look breath taking pregnant" Liam said biting Louis cheek 

"yeah right" Louis roll his eyes 

"move away from me" Louis said 

"try to break my hold" Liam said throwing Louis over his shoulder. 

"Not fair" Louis said 

XXXXXXX 

"thank you for taking care of him" zayn said waving at Harry. 

"No problem, mate. Good luck" Harry said Leaving the house. 

"Baby I am home" zayn yell 

"zaynie?" Niall yell happily. 

He try's to get up from the couch but it's useless 

he sighs. 

"It's okay I am here" zayn said with the ice cream on his hand. 

"I brought you your favorite, chocolate" zayn said 

"I love you zaynie, I am so sorry" Niall said crying again 

damn his hormones are over the floor 

"I was so mean to you, I don't even deserve you" Niall said. "You are probably going to left after the baby it's born" Niall said crying even more 

"shh shh baby don't cry, I would never do that" zayn taking nialls hands in his. Niall let him 

"you and this baby are the loves of my life, I would never never leave you okay" he kiss nialls hands. 

Niall nod biting his lip from the pain 

"what's wrong?" Zayn said concern 

"the baby it's kicking me so hard" Niall said rubbing his belly 

zayn bit his lip. " can I?" Zayn said pointing to nialls belly 

Niall seems hesitated for a second but then he grabs zayns hand settling then on his big belly

zayn eyes went wide. "Oh my god" he explains happily. "Oh my god" he says again 

"he is actually in there, kicking you" he rubs the spot where the baby is kicking   

Niall chuckles. The baby seems to like zayns voice bc he is kicking him lightly like he knows his daddy is talking to him 

"he likes you" Niall said smiling fondly at zayn. "Keep talking to him" Niall said 

"can I sing to him?" Zayn ask excited. 

This is the best feeling ever. No joke. Not even when he is painting he feels like this. 

A baby is actually in nialls belly. Beautiful baby that him and Niall create with love. 

"Hi baby, I love you, yes I do, you are so pretty like your daddy" zayn said smiling at niall. 

"You are my baby angel okay? Just like your daddy he is my Angel but you" he pauses. "You are my baby angel" he kiss softly nialls belly 

and Niall feels so stupid for denying this to zayn since the baby start kicking him. He doesn't even know why he react like that. He didn't want anyone to touch him. The pregnancy kick him hard. 

Zayn lean to kiss nialls cheek but Niall move his head so zayn kiss him on the lips. 

both groan. They literally hadn't kiss since forever. 

"Do you think we can... You know?" zayn said blushing 

"yes but you have to be careful I don't want you to puck the baby" Niall said 

zayn laugh and carry Niall bride style to their bedroom and make sweet love to his baby. 

XXXXXXX 

1 month later. 

"Oh god why this has to be so painful" Niall scream at the top of his lungs 

"you are doing a great job baby, keep going" zayn said whipping the sweat out of nialls forehead 

"no more kids, Malik. I swear keep that dick of yours away from me okay" Niall said grabbing the sheets of the hospital bed 

his doctor blush hard. 

Zayn turn to her and chuckled nervously. "He is kidding" he says 

"we still need a baby girl" zayn said touching nialls hair 

"hells no" Niall said. "Oh my god here it goes again" Niall said pushing again

"okay Niall one big push and the baby it's out" the doctor said 

he grabs zayn hand very right 

"ahhhhhh, fuckk" Niall yells 

zayn sees the doctor taking the baby out. 

"Oh my god" he says with tears on his eyes 

the baby start crying. "a healthy one" the doctor wink at Niall who is resting his whole body to the bed. 

The nurses clean the baby and wrap him in a baby blue towel and hand him to Niall 

"you are here baby" Niall said holding the baby. "You are so beautiful" Niall said kissing the top of the baby head. 

"He looks just like you zayn" Niall said smiling at a shock zayn 

the baby was spitting image of zayn. The baby was so pretty to look at. 

"You wanna hold him?" Niall said to zayn 

zayn nods to Niall and carefully grabs the baby in his arms. 

He walks to one of the chairs and sit on one of them with the baby on his arms 

"hi baby angel" zayn said softly 

the baby start opening his eyes. And of course he can't see him but yes this is his baby. 

"You are so pretty" zayn kiss the baby's forehead 

"you are going to break some hearts, aren't you?" He start playing with the baby's finger. "Yes you are" zayn said all excited. 

Niall smile at zayn and his baby.

The baby start smiling at zayn. And zayn heart drop he feels in heaven. He is a dad 

"I am your daddy" zayn said whispering to the baby. 

He turn to look at Niall who is asleep. Poor baby he is tired 

"and that over there is our angel" zayn said pointing to Niall 

zayn doesn't take his eyes away from the baby not even a second 

XXXXXX 

8 months later 

"who is a good baby?" Niall said doing to airplane to the baby 

The baby erupted a mass of giggles and wave his hand around 

he place him on the ground playing with him on the games room. 

"honey I am home" zayn yells from the living room 

"games room" Niall yells back 

"how are my angels?" zayn said when he arrives 

the baby gets all excited when he sees his daddy   

"Did you take care of your daddy, Xavier" zayn ask to the baby 

the baby grabs zayns nose 

"you got my nose aren't you?" Zayn plays along

they play a while with the baby but then the baby gives them a big yawn. 

They stare at the baby on his crib. 

"Thank you angel" zayn said wrapping his arms around nialls waist. "For giving me another angel" zayn kiss nialls temple 

"I love you" Niall said giving zayn a Eskimo kiss 

"love you too" zayn said happily 

they walk out of the baby's room hand in hand 

they had a long day but the baby absolutely brings the happiness in the house. 

They walk to bed, blankets wrap around Niall and zayn. 

Zayn moves Niall so Niall is on top of him straddling his waist and he has the filthiest smirk ever 

"so how about if we try for a baby girl this time" zayn said wiggling his eyebrows 

and how Niall can say no to his hot boyfriend ? 

He cant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bc I didn't have ziall prompts I decided to make one by myself. And ziall bc I love pregnant Niall with ziall  
> Other thing if you don't like my works, simple don't read it I am not putting you a gun to read something you are not comfortable with. I am saying these bc some chicks went to one of my story's saying that I need to get education and other things so I delate the work bc I was mad. And one more thing I don't consider rape as a cute act okay. That's it. Thank you.


End file.
